


On Top

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma likes to be on top.





	

Phasma rocks from knee to knee, testing her balance, letting her breasts sway with the motion. Below, her lover gazes adoringly up at her. His soft eyes grow softer still as she presses herself low on his belly, and she feels the proud erection trapped behind her rump. His hands hold her thighs, giving her extra balance, and she pushes her lips against him, reminding him of what’s to come. 

It’s always good like this. It’s always good _whatever_ they do, but she particularly likes knowing she’s in complete control. His fingers and thumbs work at her taut muscles, but his mouth falls open like a perch begging for her to land, and she won’t give him that pleasure, not today. (Probably.)

His chest is wound like springs under durasteel, and she watches the twitches as his muscles flex, wanting more, but she’s not ready. Not yet. His chest is a delicious invitation, an expanse of strength and vulnerability in one. She could punch the heart in his chest to stopping, or claw her fingers over the swell of his pecs. His nipples so sensitive, so ready for her attentions, his neck so proud and corded, so easy to bite or suck or kiss…

Phasma lowers a hand, stroking over her belly, fighting the tickle. She pushes her labia apart, prising open like flower petals for the sunlight, and lets her inner lips touch his skin. She’s damp, and he grips her harder as she rubs her juices into his belly, getting herself ready for more.

“Please,” he whispers, sucking his lips into his mouth.   


They’re too big to go all the way in, and when he releases them, they’re plump and plush and oh, she can imagine them between her thighs.

Instead, she rolls her weight, gliding over his taut stomach, feeling his cock press harder into the crack of her ass. If she angles just right, she can rub her clit against him, and the pleasure makes her vision fog just a little.

“Soon,” she promises, as his hands split their focus.  


One on her hip, now, and the other treks towards her groin, but she glares at him until he gives up, and cups her breast instead. His thumb grazes below her nipple, and she reaches back to stroke his cock with one hand, making sure he’s ready for her. 

The grinding is good, but she needs more. She needs so much more, and she lifts, pushing his cock flat to his belly. Phasma drops down onto it, and slides herself along his length, enjoying the intimacy of their soft parts touching. The head teases her clit if she angles just right, and her entrance dilates, slicking him up and getting him ready to enter her. It’s an open, wanting hole, and the knowledge of the emptiness is a torment and a delight.

Kylo’s breathing breaks its step, and she claws her fingers from his collarbones down to his nipples. Pink, stark lines on silvery skin, and his moans vibrate all the way down to her lips. She presses harder, and when he begs with his eyes, she nods.

His hand between her legs, and she lifts to give him room. Kylo holds his cock upright, and she drops onto it, feeling the last bit of resistance go. Her walls clench him into her, and she works them, works her inner world to grip him, and feels how he nudges so deep inside… it’s wonderful, and his fingers keep stroking at her belly, at her nub. 

With the feel of him in her, Phasma bites her lip. It’s so much better with her lover’s body inside of her than it ever could be with a toy, or her own fingers. Knowing they’re locked together, knowing the pulsing sensation is his interest in her… knowing he finds her appealing, attractive… it’s heady, and she snaps her weight back and forth, dragging over his length as she chases her bliss. She can keep this going for hours, but he’ll likely flag first. 

And then she can always sit on his face until he’s ready for more. That’s the best thing about sex with him: he’s always so dedicated to her pleasure. He won’t just take his and roll over, and it means she’s free to use his body all night long. And she very, very much intends to.


End file.
